


10. Held At Gunpoint

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is nearly assulted, Gen, Maybe some Connor/Markus?, TW: Held At Gunpoint, TW: non-con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Hank is Connor’s weakness. If any suspects knew that, Connor would be fucked. When a suspect does find out, he puts this knowledge to use.





	10. Held At Gunpoint

“Hank, look!” Connor cried, crouching over something at the crime scene. Hank ran over.

“What is it, what did you find- Jesus, Connor, are you licking shit again?”

“No, Hank, look!” Connor beamed, standing and showing his hand to Hank. On his finger sat a ladybird. “It’s a Coccinella Septempunctata!”

“Just… call it a ladybird.”

“Okay, Hank. It’s a ladybird!”

“Very nice, Connor, but we’re supposed to be looking for evidence.”

This fucking kid may look like an adult but he was a literal fucking five year old.

“Sorry, Dad.” Connor smiled, carrying the ladybird over to a window to release it before turning back to Hank. “Did you find anything?”

“There’s a puddle of blood in the bathroom, but I ain’t gonna watch you lick it so… I’ll look in here while you analyse it.”

“Got it.” Connor smiled, heading to the bathroom. He knelt down in front of the blood, dipping his fingers into it and then bringing the sample to his mouth. Once he was satisfied with his analysis, he went to find Hank.

“The blood belongs to a man named Victor Adams- Hank!” Connor froze, his LED spinning yellow before turning red.

A man, presumably Victor Adams, stood with Hank in a headlock, a gun held to his temple. Connor quickly pulled out his gun, but didn’t shoot. The man laughed.

“Connor, just shoot the fucker!” Hank growled.

“Shoot me and I’ll shoot your old man, pretty boy!” The man scowled. “Put the gun down!”

“Connor, don’t-”

“Okay!” Connor threw his gun behind him. “Please don’t hurt him…”

“Get over here. Come on.” The man shook the gun against Hank’s temple. Connor did as he was told. “Now, take your Daddy’s gun and throw it away for me, okay?” Connor nodded, refusing to look at Hank as he removed the gun and tossed it.

“Connor-”

“Shut up!” The man scowled, digging the gun into Hank’s temple. Connor’s eyes widened as he shifted nervously. “You’re fucking pretty.” The man bit his lower lip, looking Connor up and down. “How far you willing to go to save your old man?”

“As far as I have to…”

“Touch him and I’ll fucking kill you!” Hank spat, earning him a whack to the back of the head.

“That jacket, take it off.”

“Connor, don’t you dare!”

“Now!” The man barked, jamming the gun against Hank’s forehead. Connor shakily pulled his jacket off, dropping it on the floor. “Come here.” The man scowled. Connor obey, moving forward until he was a few centimeters away from the man. The man reach forward, tugging at Connor’s tie until it hung loosely around his neck, then reached up and unbuttoned the first few buttons of Connor’s shirt.

“CyberLife think of fucking everything, don’t they?” The man laughed, running his hand over Connor’s chest. “You're just missing a little something… That Thirium of your is just so fucking pretty.”

“Get the fuck off him!” Hank tried to get free, only for the man to cock the gun, digging it under Hank’s chin. Connor’s eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Please don’t…”

“Go to the wall.” The man indicated with his eyes. Connor did as he was told. “Hit your head against it. Hard.”

“Connor, don’t!”

“Fucking do it, Tin-can!” The man spat. Connor trembled, placing his hands on the wall and throwing his head forward with as much force as possible. He bit back his cry of pain, whimpering as he took a step back. Thirium ran down the side of his head, making the man smile.

“Perfect…”

“Please…” Connor whispered, not entirely sure what he was pleading for. The man suddenly threw Hank down, holding the gun to the old man’s face.

“Move, and I’ll shoot your pretty android.” The man warned, turning to Connor and jamming the gun under Connor’s chin. Connor whimpered, tears spilling as he closed his eyes to block the man out. “No, no, open your eyes, that’s it.” The man smirked, moving the gun to aim at Hank as he grabbed Connor’s chin with his free hand.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. Connor let out an agonized cry of grief as the hand around his neck suddenly disappeared. He allowed himself to fall to the floor, his eyes squeezed shut, refusing to look.

“Connor! Connor, look at me, Kid. Connor!” Connor shook his head, only for someone to take his face into his hands. Connor opened his eyes then.

“Hank…?”

“Jesus, Connor…” Hank sighed, pulling Connor in for a hug. “The fuck did you think you were doing?!”

“I didn’t want you to die.” Connor whispered, nuzzling closer to Hank. “I-I thought… I thought he’d shot you.”

“Connor?” Connor looked up, pulling away from the embrace to see Markus kneeling besides the pair, his LED yellow. “I got your transmission. I came as soon as I could. I could see no other alternative than to shoot the man.”

“You sent him a transmission?” Hank asked. Connor nodded.

“When I saw he had you, I sent an SOS to Markus.”

“Nice thinking, Kid.” Hank whispered, ruffling Connor’s hair. “Jesus, Connor, look at you…”

“Connor, I think you should leave the remainder of this case to someone else.” Markus whispered, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“I agree with Robo-Jesus.” Hank added, earning a confused glare from Markus. “Let’s go home, Kid.”

“Okay…” Connor nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologize!” Hank cried.

“If I’d reconstructed the scene sooner, then-”

“Then what?” Hank asked. “You don’t know how events could have played out, he could have just shot us both on the spot and ran as soon as he realized we knew he was still here.”

“Hank is right, you mustn’t dwell on this any further.” Markus told him. Connor nodded, his LED turning yellow.

“I would like to go home now, Hank.”


End file.
